Cross Academy Love Story
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome tired of her every day modern life, looks for adventure. She gets accepted to Cross Academy, a school for prestigious wealthy people. What will happen once she gets to Cross Academy to start her new life? Will she fall in love with a certain dark haired pure blood? Or will she stay alone? Might be a harem I don't know. Rated M. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Cross Academy Love Story

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.

Chapter 1: A New School

Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. At Shikano High I am known as the prodigy. I have long knee length midnight black blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin and well-toned muscles. Hour glass figure, that rivals a super-model. The annoying thing about being a prodigy is that I have fan clubs. I don't need obsessed fans...what I need is advanture.

My journey in the Feudal Era was over, so I couldn't go back. I could never see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku or Shippo again. I will never train with ice lord jackass aka Sesshomaru-sama. It's a good thing I can't go back, Sesshomaru would kill me for insulting him. Oh well, I continued my classes at Shikano High, but sadly that was not to be. I couldn't catch up with my studies. The princible of the school suggested I attnend a new school.

I was shocked that the princible would want to let me go that easily. Seeing as I'm the number one prodigy in all of Tokyo. Everyone wanted to be around me, I wasn't the smartest in school subjects. But when it came to fighting I was all over that. I was at master level with the sword, as well as many other weapons. I knew over a thousand spells; and I was a master at martial arts. Karate, Tai kwon do, you name it.

My miko powers had grown with my skills. Something I absolutely loved. I was glad to not be able to see Inuyasha again. All he did was hurt me over and over again, I lost all love I had for him. He kept seeing Kikyo even though he told me he wouldn't see her again. Not like it mattered. There was also something shocking that I learned as I got older. I wasn't human, mom finally had the nerve to tell me. Something I never thought I'd hear coming from her.

I learned that my father was a vampire. A fucking vampire, really? I thought those were only myths. Stories about vampire's told to keep their kids in line when they were bad. But a vampire? And I thought I saw everything. Mom told me he was a pure blood, his name was Karito Higurashi. I saw a picture of him that she had kept of him. He had midnight black blue hair, much like my own. Sapphire blue eyes, again like my own. His skin was pale, he had a well-toned lean body that you could tell he had muscle. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his upper torso like a glove, it showed off his six pack. He had on tight black pants that hugged his hips and thighs. Wow my father was a sexy hot piece of ass. I wonder what he was like.

I learned another thing, Souta who is my little brother is actually my half brother. He has a different father. His father was a black inu. Does that make him a hanyou? No because my mother was a black ruby kitsune, making him a black ruby kitsune/black inu youkai. And me? That makes me a mixed breed, half black ruby kitsune and half vampire. How odd is that?

I guess, modern Tokyo did have it's demons. I learned they lived among us the longer I stayed in my time. The longer I stayed however, Shikano High had kicked me out for too many absences. So I started looking for another school to attend. Mother wasn't to happy about me being kicked out. I had the most human features, unlike Souta. The only thing that showed I was a youkai, was my pointed elven ears, my fangs and claws, my slitted feline pupils and lastly the long midnight black blue tail that matched my hair attached to my tailbone.

I finally came along a random add in the news paper. It was about some school called Cross Academy. So I went online and sent them my school information. I couldn't stay at home, mom was blaming me for travelling to the Feudal Era which is was what ultimately caused my absences from school. I loved adventure, she just couldn't understand that. Another thing I loved about not being able to return to the Feudal Era, no more Kikyo. I hated that clay pot bitch, I'm not afraid to show that I hated her so much. I don't think Inuyasha even knew my hatred for her.

Inuyasha also never knew that I was never human. Every time I was there, I was in my human form. But damn I was pretty hot for a human wasn't I? I had demons flocking to me, asking me to mate them. Sadly I wasn't interested in mating them. The one person I wanted was a hanyou but he didn't see me as a lover or even a potential lover. He loved Kikyo more then he could ever love me. That was his down fall. Yes in the final battle he died, not that I was sad about it. Kikyo also died, even though she was already dead. Sango and Miroku were only severely injured, I was glad they didn't die. And my little Shippo? Well I took him with me the moment the final battle was over. He's currently in my kitchen helping my mom make cookies.

"Momma? What are you doing?" Shippo asked the moment he walked into the living room.

I was hunched over the coffee table looking at my laptop screen, I had papers all over the tables surface. I looked over to Shippo, and smiled. He was the sweetest little boy you'd ever see. He had grown in the last couple years since I've been back in my time. He was now at my shoulders in height, he was a teenager. He had lost his little fox paws, they turned into feet. Oh did I forget that I had made a blood bond when I adopoted him? He now had black streaks in his red hair, sapphire specks in his green eyes and black streaks in his red tail. His tail had lost all that fluffy puffyness now it was straight and silky. I loved to touch it at times.

"I'm sending my school information to Cross Academy. I need to go to another school, Shippo. I can't stay here doing nothing." I told him as I frowned.

I didn't want to be left in our mansion alone with my little half brother, and my bitchy mom who continuously blames me for the absences from Shikano High. Not that I could help it! I was away in the Feudal Era collecting jewel shards and hunting down Naraku. Did you really think I'd be back and forth so often? I probably would if I could, I mean I loved the modern times. They had showers, hair products, music and other things that the Feudal Era didn't. It was awesome, I loved being pampered.

Two days later, I had gotten a response from Cross Academy. I had been accepted. I smiled happily, I heard that it was a private academy for those who were wealthy. Well no sense in hiding it, my family is wealthy. I knew that I'd have to start packing, so I started to do just that. I packed all my favorite clothes, all my weapons, all my books in case I got bored and wanted to read something. All my make up...wait a minute I didn't even wear make up. So what's the point in bringing it? Oh well I will bring it anyway, I might put it to some use. I packed all my high heel shoes, and my knee high boots. I packed all my dresses, I heard they have parties there sometimes. So I had to be prepared.

I packed some shuriken and kunai, I loved weapons I could throw. I put on my charm bracelet that had every weapon on it, Sango's Bomerang, Miroku's Staff, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru's Tensaiga, and lastly my own twin swords Ryuoka and Tokuoka. They had their own powers as well, Ryuoka was an element sword it controlled all the elements and Tokuoka had all of Tokijin's powers and some element ones.

I packed my laptop, there was no way I was leaving it behind. I packed my shampoo and conditioner along with two bottles of my favorite body wash. I packed my tooth brush, my hair brush and some hair stuff like elastics, hair clips and so on.

I was finally packed, smiling to myself I took everything downstairs. Mom saw me and raised an eyebrow. I know she didn't know about Cross Academy, because I never told her. But I know she'll be pleased. Well I hope she would.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Mom asked in a stern tone.

"I'm leaving what does it look like I'm doing? And I won't be back for holidays or summer break or spring break or even Christmas. I can't stand you, all you do is complain and blame me for everything. I'm taking Shippo with me. Later." I said coldly before I took all my belongings and threw them in the back seat, I had even packed all of Shippo's things. I got into the driver's seat, Shippo got into the passengers seat. With that we buckled up and drove off. I saw the surprised, angry, shocked expression that was on mom's face. She was far from happy, and I don't think she wanted me to leave the house so soon.

Oh well, off to Cross Academy. To start a new life, where I'm not blamed for every failure in mom's life. Or blamed because I wasn't getting good grades. I mean come on, I'm a straight A student. I just had some troubles travelling and going to school at the same time.

What will happen when I got to Cross Academy?

Will people pick on me because I'm the new girl? Or will they torment me thinking I was a freak?

Would they ask me questions about my home? Or will they ask questions that bring back memories of a past I didn't want to remember?

Why was I worrying about this anyway? Sighing, I looked over to Shippo who was sleeping away. I smiled at him. He was my life, my son. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cross Academy Love Story

Chapter 2: New Exchange Student

Kagome knew that the moment she got to Cross Academy, she'd be labelled as a new 'exchange student.' How she hated labels. She wasn't the type of girl who stereotyped people, putting them into groups. No. That was not her at all. She was now standing in front of Cross Academy, or should she say a castle. It was magnificent. The building was huge, there was two passage ways, one heading to a castle-like dorm for the day class students and one heading to a while castle-like building for the night class students.

Kagome knew that this was not just your average school. She knew about the vampire's that were in the night class. How Chairman Kaien Cross wanted to keep the vampire's seperate from the day class students. He also wanted to have them co-exist with each other. She scoffed, that was a load of bullshit. If youkai wouldn't co-exist with humans, obviously vampire's wouldn't either.

Kagome wasn't your average teenaged girl either. But with her concealment charm on that made her look human people assumed she was. She was still a very beautiful girl, she held a dark beauty that vampire's had. With her dark midnight black blue hair that had red streaks, her sun kissed skin and her sapphire blue eyes. Shippo had said once that she looked like a goddess of the night. Whatever that means. She was half vampire a part of her that she always hated. Why? Because once a month she craved blood like every vampire did.

Funny how she was the very thing that she mostly killed when in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha would have been laughing if he heard of her new development. Hell she didn't even want to find out what Sango or Miroku would think. Miroku would probably ask her to bare his children. Oh hell that was a horrible thought. She might have nightmares just thinking about it.

Shuddering in disgust, she didn't want to even think about that. She started to walk forward towards the day class dorm where she would meet Chairman Kaien Cross for the first time. What was he like? Was he a nice person? Or was he a bad person? What did he like? What did he hate? What was his favorite things to do? And why was she thinking about this? Giving an irritated sigh she walked into the building.

On the way there she saw many students dressed in a black shirt with a red tie and black skirt that looked similar to her old high school skirt. She shuddered, the princible at Shikano High was a pervert. He would do anything to see the girls in short skirts. Just the thought of it made her want to gag.

She finally arrived in front of two double doors, knocking softly she waited. A voice called her in, although it was a little muffled, she heard it. Walking in, she saw a middle aged blond haired blue eyed handsome man wearing a black uniform with a green shawl over his shoulders.

"Ah! You must be Kagome, the exchange student!" he said excitedly as he stood up from his chair.

Kagome nodded, then raised an eyebrow at him. He was a strange one, who wears a shawl in school?

"Welcome! I am Kaien Cross, I suppose you know that, yes?" he said, again she nodded.

She didn't feel like talking at the moment. What was the point? They would continue asking her questions if she did.

Moments after he said that, two students walked in. One with short shoulder length brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes, pale skin wearing a black day class uniform she had seen earlier. She had black school shoes on with long black stockings that stopped at the beginning of her thighs. The other one however reminded her of Sesshomaru, he had silver hair and light lavender eyes that looked silver. He was pale also wearing a black uniform. But he smelled different, not entirely human. This had her curious, making her want to help him in anyway she could. First he had to trust her.

"This is my adopted daughter Yuuki Cross, and my adopted son Zero Kiryuu. Yuuki shall show you around the academy." He said with a bright smile on his face.

Kagome nodded, "hello I'm Kagome Higurashi, the exchange student." Kagome said finally speaking.

Yuuki smiled, "hello! I will show you around, come along!" Yuuki said, Kagome followed closely behind her not wanting to get lost.

All the while as she toured around the school, she completely forgot about Shippo. Kagome gasped her eyes widened with shock and utter guilt.

'Oh no! How could I forget about Shippo?! He was supposed to be enrolling too!' Kagome thought worriedly. Yuuki seeing Kagome's expression turned to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright Kagome? You look a bit pale." Yuuki said frowning with concern for the new exchange student.

"I'm fine. I just forgot about Shippo..." Kagome said letting out a guilt filled whimper.

"Who's Shippo?" Yuuki asked.

"He's my adopted son," Kagome replied with a smile. Though she felt entirely guilty for leaving Shippo behind.

"You have a son? How old are you anyway?" Yuuki asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kagome laughed, the look on Yuuki's face was priceless. This was the expression and response she got from everyone. They all asked her how old she was and why she already had a son. They sometimes asked if she had a father figure for the child. How rediculous that was, he was too old to be a little child; but he did need a father figure. Kagome didn't have any male friends not since Inuyasha. She couldn't go back to him, so there was no point in that.

Kagome didn't have any friends period. Because of her travels, Ayumi, Eri and Yura had drifted away from her. Not that she minded, they were nosy and forced her on dates with Hojo, who she didn't even like. But she couldn't get anything in edgewise with them. They all assumed that she liked Hojo, hell he was annoying. All she wanted to do was scream at them, tell them right off. But being the person that Kagome was, she couldn't do that to them.

"I'm 17, I adopted him when I was 15 years old. Most people were skeptical that someone so young would adopt a young child." Kagome replied to Yuuki's question.

"Hell I'm already skpetical. Are sure you could raise him?" Yuuki said frowning.

"Yes, I can. I've been raising him for two years." Kagome snapped, she hated when people asked that.

Yuuki nodded, Kagome could tell that she was just worried. Most people were, and because of that became skeptical about her abilities to raise a child. Shippo was a teenager now, he was Souta's age and just starting high school. He was no child, he was a growing man. Shippo would agree with her on this one.

As they were walking, Kagome heard someone call her name. She turned around only to see Shippo with a grin on his face.

"Hello Shippo. Where'd you run off too?" Kagome asked, trying to forget that she had forgotten him.

"Oh, I was talking to the chairman. Who's this?" Shippo said then he noticed Yuuki's presence.

"This is Yuuki Cross. She's the chairman's adopted daughter and she's showing me around the academy." Kagome said.

Shippo nodded, "hi! I'm Shippo Higurashi. Nice to meet you Yuuki." Shippo said as he smiled.

Yuuki's eyes were wide with amazement. She looked at the guy in front of her, he had long red hair with black streaks and bright green eyes that had sapphire specks. He had sun kissed skin, and a body that only most guys could dream of. He was the hottest guy she had ever seen. Was this really Kagome's adopted son? He looked like one of male models off of vogue magazine. He had all the looks just like Kaname-senpai and the other night class students did.

The rest of the day however was rather boring, or so Kagome thought. Nothing interesting happened, the classes were all boring and all the girls in day class wanted to do was gossip about the night class students. They talked about how handsome they were, or how amazingly beautiful they were. Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't care about gossip. As gossip only started rumours that most times were quite hurtful. She had her fair shares of gossip, rumors and hurt feelings from those rumors. She hated it every time someone talked about her behind her back just because they were jealous of her.

Kagome then found that the Academy wasn't exactly safe. There were these creature's called Level E vampire's that were a threat. It was ordered by Chairman Kaien Cross that the Prefect's and night class students dispose of these Level E's. It was like fighting demons all over again.

Recently Kagome found out that Yuuki and Zero were the Academy's Prefects. They often protrolled the Academy ground at night. It just so happened that tonight was the night that Kagome decided to take a moonlit walk. She was bored, and needed something to occupy her time. She then came across two day class students who shouldn't be out at night. It was dangerous, the night class students could be anywhere at this time of night. What were they doing anyway?

"What do you think you two are doing?" Kagome asked as she stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"We're just trying to get pictures of the night class students." One girl said who was kneeling beside her fallen friend who looked to have sprained her ankle.

"Why?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrow. These girls were stupid.

"Go back to your dorm now. It is not safe out here at night." Kagome snapped.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Yuuki asked as she jumped from a tree branch.

Kagome looked over at Yuuki. "Just trying to get these girls back to their dorm is all." Kagome replied.

"It is forbidden to be out at night, you two return to your dorm, you too Kagome." Yuuki said.

Kagome sighed, she was about to leave when she sensed two vampire's coming their way. Yuuki whiped out her Artemis. A orange haired reddish brown eyed male stopped her weapon from hitting him with his hand. Behind him was a blonde haired blue eyed male that looked rather arrogant. He had this smirk on his face that proved to Kagome how much of a pompous arrogant asshole he was. If it wasn't for his arrogant aura she would have thought otherwise.

"Aw, what's little Yuuki doing out here at night?" The blonde asked in a teasing mocking voice.

"Hanabusa. What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as well, as she looked the two vampire's over.

"I smelled something delicious so I came to investigate." Hanabusa said giving his best answer as he shrugged.

"No, Hanabusa. Yuuki will not let you drink from her. So just leave," Kagome growled out.

"Who are you?" Hanabusa asked rudely taking notice of Kagome's presence finally.

"Kagome Higurashi the new exchange student. So leave already." Kagome snapped.

"Well Kagome-" Hanabusa had started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hanabusa, go back to the dorm at once." A smooth deep voice said, then the owner of the voice walked out of the shadows of the trees. He had shoulder length dark brown almost black hair, reddish brown eyes, he was pale and wore a white uniform that showed he was from the night class.

"Yes, Kaname-sama. Come on Akatsuki." Hanabusa said before he walked away Akatsuki following close behind him.

Kagome smiled happy that Hanabusa was gone. She looked back at the dark sexy handsome male that was currently looking at Yuuki with a kindness that Inuyasha had only shown her on his human nights. Kagome frowned, she remembered when she felt the happiness she had gotten from just that one simple look Inuyasha used to give her. Now she didn't have that, she wanted to feel that again.

"Kaname-senpai" Yuuki said smiling softly.

"Hello, Yuuki. Who is this?" Kaname said, then took in Kagome's presence. When he looked at her, he wore he saw a dark angel. Her long flowing midnight black blue hair, her amazingly beautiful sapphire blue eyes and wow she had the body of a super-model. But there was something about her that didn't feel right. Something that recognized, and that only vampire's had. It was in their blood, her body had waves of power flowing from her.

Just what was she?

Kagome gave the best warmest smile she could muster at the moment. She knew that he was checking her out, she didn't mind it in the least. It was nothing new to her, all the guys at Shikano High did the same thing. His face showed no emotion, he had this dangerous but dark beauty to him. Something that only a pure blooded vampire would have, he had power. And lots of it.

How powerful was he really? 


	3. Chapter 3

Cross Academy Love Story

Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

Kagome didn't know what to think of Kaname. Sure he was powerful, and that gave her shivers of pleasure. As of lately Kagome's beast started talking to her; which was something her beast hadn't been doing since her Feudal Era days. It kept saying things like: I want him. Can we make him ours? Who is that Yuuki bitch hanging around our man? How dare she hug him! and damn those human girls in day class are annoying!

Things like that, got on Kagome's nerves. Her beast was constantly talking now. She didn't know how to handle it. But one thing she did know, was that the strange girl who transferred to night class named Maria was not to be trusted.

Maria screamed out danger every time Kagome saw her. There was something about her that Kagome just couldn't stand. She didn't know what that feeling was; but it gave her shivers of disgust as well as anger at how she seemed to be targeting Zero. Zero was the one person that Kagome wanted to help. And if Maria was going to destroy her plans for whatever plans Maria had for him; then two can play at that game.

Maybe it was the sound of Maria's voice that grated her nerves. Maybe it was the way Maria acted around the night class students. It was also the way that Maria's body screamed out possessed. It was like someone was taking a free ride in someone else's body. It was then that Kagome decided that she would do everything to help that poor girl. Kagome soon found out that there was a pure blood vampire named Shizuka Hio, who was after Zero. And it was the moment that Kagome came to Cross Academy that she noticed that Zero was slowly transitioning into a vampire himself.

It was Shizuka Hio who made him that way. Kagome would do everything in her power to help him. For that to happen she had to take out Shizuka Hio herself. Smirking to herself, she followed Maria closely. Glaring at the back of the poor girl's back, she swiftly grabbed Maria wrapping her arm tightly around her waist pulling her against her chest while the other one harshly stabbed a needle filled with fatal poison made to kill vampire's the moment it hit their blood stream. And now Maria/Shizuka only had five minutes left before she died.

It wouldn't kill the girl that Shizuka had possessed. No, it would kill Shizuka herself. This poison was fatal to all vampire's. It didn't matter how powerful they were. 'Maria' screamed in pain as the poison started to take effect. Kagome smirked, she was enjoying this. Soon Maria slumped to the floor, as the vampire who had taken control of Maria's body had left for good. Kagome gently picked up Maria's body and took her to Chairman Kaien's office. She would explain to him why Maria was unconcious and now sweating harshly as she ran with a fever from having a vampire extracted from her body. It took it's toll on a person.

Kagome walked into Chairman Kaien's office calmly all the while with Maria in her arms. Kaien taking notice of Kagome smiled at her. He then noticed Maria in Kagome's arms unconcious and with a high fever.

"What is wrong with Maria, Kagome?" Kaien asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she just had a vampire extracted from her body. She will be fine in a couple days. Give her this medicine," Kagome said as she placed Maria on Chairman Kaien's couch and handed him a small bottle.

With that said Kagome walked out of his office without further explaining to him. Sighing to herself she was about to walk back to her dorm, when sher bumped into something. Kagome looked up to see Kaname standing before her, he was looking down at her and raised an eyebrow as if silently asking her what she was doing.

"Heh heh... sorry about that." Kagome said as she smiled at him warmly.

"What were you just doing in Chairman Kaien's office?" Kaname asked.

"I was dropping off Maria. She'll be fine in a couple days," Kagome said before she made a run for it using her demon speed.

Kaname raised another eyebrow, wondering what she meant. He walked into Chairman Kaien's office to see Maria on the chairman's couch unconcious and running a high fever. He had wondered to himself why she was there, he looked to Chairman Kaien with a confused look on his face.

"Kagome brought her here. She was running a high fever. She told me to give Maria this medicine and that she'll be fine in a couple days. She told me she extracted a vampire from her body..." Chairman Kaien said.

"I see. So she killed Shizuka Hio then?" Kaname said as he looked back at Maria's unconcious body.

"Yes. She did kill Shizuka Hio. How she did it is another question. Shizuka was a powerful pure blood."

"Indeed she was. Kagome confuses me." Kaname said as he admitted. He was never confused.

'How in the hell did she kill Shizuka Hio? I wanted to kill her first! It was my kill to make. How dare that bitch take it from me!' Kaname thought angrily, even though he was angry about Kagome killing Shizuka Hio, it never once showed on his face.

Kagome smirked as she was now outside Zero's dorm room. She knew what she had to do, but would he trust her yet? Sighing she knocked on his door. Moments later the door opened to reveal a shirtless Zero. Kagome's breath hitched, she never thought that Zero would look so sexy. His pants were low on his hips, as he stared emotionlessly at her. Then he glared at her as if waiting for her to answer as to why she was there.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked coldly. He knew he was beginning to her trust her. Was that a good thing?

"I have something for you." Kagome said as she pulled out a black box. She handed him the box.

"These are special pills that I have created. These pills are made with my holy ki. Take these once a week, it will purify the vampire blood in your system." Kagome said as she smiled.

His eyes widened considerably when she told him this. He didn't know what to say. Without thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her tightly bringing her against his chest. He nuzzled her neck softly with his nose as he took in her scent.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered into her ear. Again without thinking about it, he smashed his lips against hers.

It was now Kagome's turn to widen her eyes. 'What in the hell is Zero doing?' Kagome thought, but then she closed her eyes deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, slowly he opened his mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth tasting him; the moment she did however, she moaned in delight. He tasted like cinnamon and vanilla, two of her favorite flavors. Pulling away from him, she searched his face as if looking for an answer as to why he kissed her.

What does he feel towards her?

What was he thinking?

She couldn't read his emotions, because his face was stoic and showed no emotions. But his eyes however softened a little when he looked back at her. Kagome wasn't sure if she should be angry or flattered.

Didn't he like Yuuki?

Why was he doing this?

Why was she asking herself these questions?

She didn't know. But one thing was for sure, she felt some sort of attraction for Zero as much as she did for Kaname.

Did she like Zero? Yes.

Did she want Zero for herself? Hell yes.

What did she feel for Kaname? Want...need...lust...love? She wasn't so sure about love. She hasn't loved anyone since Inuyasha. But she was willing to change. She was willing to open up to both Kaname and Zero. She was willing to be shared between them both. Did that make her a whore? No.

It was then that she realized it. She was in love with them both. Even though she hadn't known them for very long. She knew what love felt like. Even if Kagome wasn't willing to say the words just yet, her eyes showed the love she felt for Zero. His eyes softened a little more, he bent down and kissed her again this time not as harshly as he did before. Kagome kissed him back, closing her eyes. This was the kind of love she wanted, the kind of love she wanted from Inuyasha but he could never give her that love.

'I can't believe I'm already in love with Zero and Kaname. What is happening to me?' Kagome thought to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cross Academy Love Story

Chapter 4: He Kissed Me

It had been days when she finally admitted her feelings to herself. Kagome wasn't one to convey her feelings out in the open, it was the kind of person she was. To be falling in love with Zero and Kaname at the same time, it had to be a crime. No one should be feeling love for two men. No one should have to choose like she was struggling too. But she didn't want to choose, no she wanted them both.

Her beast was still annoying the hell out of her. It constantly faught her for control, roaring at her, telling her she needed to be near Zero and Kaname at all times. She didn't know how to respond to that. Her beast wanted something, and that something was the two hottest students in Cross academy. How the mighty has fallen...

This was Kagome's secret, the one she wished to keep hidden from everyone. But somehow Yuuki had caught on to her deepest desires.

"Kagome, tell me what you feel for Zero and Kaname-sempai." Yuuki said as she suddenly appeared walking beside Kagome.

Kagome looked from the corner of her eye at Yuuki. The one girl she didn't want to be around, the one girl that felt like a huge threat to her, in winning the affections of Zero and Kaname. Why Yuuki insisted in calling Kaname, Kaname-sempai. It made Kagome feel like twitching her eyebrow in irritation. Frustration maybe, and make her scream out her frustrations. Back at home, she had things that she could take her frustrations out on. And that something was the evil youkai that constantly attacked her in the Feudal Era. Those times were done and over with now.

"I don't have to answer to you, Yuuki. Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Kagome snapped.

"Jeez, you didn't have to bite my head off, Kagome. I was just asking..." Yuuki mumbled as she frowned.

"Then don't ask me." Kagome said as she growled.

With that said, Kagome used her demon speed and vanished from Yuuki's sight. Yuuki frowned. She wanted to be Kagome's friend, but with how things were going Kagome was making that very difficult.

Kagome didn't talk to her about anything. Wasn't that what friends did? In Kaogme's eyes she was not her friend. Yuuki knew this, yet she continued to try. One of these she feared that Kagome would really take her head off her shoulders. The cold glares Kagome would often give her were scary as hell. She didn't know what she did to deserve them. Maybe it was her constant butting in to know everything in Kagome's life. Yuuki knew that Kagome was a private person and didn't put her life on a silver platter for everyone to see.

"Yuuki. Why do you continuously annoy Kagome?" the sound of Zero's voice made her jump.

"I don't annoy her intentionally Zero. I just want to know more about her," Yuuki said frowning.

"You won't get it that waym idiot." Zero frowns, he couldn't believe Yuuki's intelligence.

If Kagome didn't want to be bothered, she obviously didn't want to be borthered. Kagome was the type of person that loved to keep her emotions, her reasoning and what she truly feels to herself. He hadn't know her for long, but he had her down to a T by now. He could tell that Kagome didn't like Yuuki, the reason why was unknown to him.

The chairman had once told him that Kagome had feelings for someone. He didn't know who that someone was. She obviously didn't want Yuuki knowing either. Sighing, he walked off in search of Kagome, hopefully to find out why she ran off.

About what seemed like an hour of searching he finally found her. She was by the fountain, it was his favorite place to be at times as well. She looked to be deep in thought, not really seeing, just staring at that one spot in the trees.

She had a scowl set in place, as if she was really pissed off about something. Or rather someone.

"Kagome, you should just allow Yuuki to know you. Not that I care or anything but she's really trying." Zero said, the sound of his voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I don't want to know her, Zero. I don't want her trying to know me either." Kagome snapped.

"Just try, for me." Zero said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them.

Kagome sighed, she nodded. If it was for him, then she will try. Kagome in her short time at the Academy, came to know Zero, slowly. He was cold and distant at first, but he came around. They always did. She felt Zero slowly turn her around to face him. She looked into his lavender eyes. Even now, his eyes didn't reveal any emotion. They were cold as ice. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Suddenly without warning he leaned in, taking her lips with his. The kiss was passionate, it was gentle. Kagome closed her eyes, kissing him back. When he pulled away, she put her fingers to her lips. She was shocked that he had kissed her. She didn't know what to think, or what to do. She was scolding herself mentally for even kissing him back. She hadn't really sorted out her feelings. Even though she knew that she wanted both Kaname and Zero. She wanted to take things slow. After all she wasn't in a rush.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

"Because I like you, Kagome. I want to get to know you, I want to be closer to you. If you will let me that is." Zero said as he pulled Kagome flush against his body.

Kagome blinked slowly, before she took a deep breath. She nodded, she will give him a chance. It was all she could do. As long as he took things slowly, she was fine with him getting to know her, to get closer to her.

"I want to take things slowly, Zero. I don't want to rush anything," Kagome said.

He nodded, he agreed with Kagome one hundred percent. Yes, taking things slowly was a good idea. It was in that moment that Kaname stepped out of the trees. His face was stoic, not showing any emotion. She didn't know what he was thinking either.

"Kaname. What are you doing here?" Zero snapped coldly as he glared at the vampire for interrupting his time with Kagome.

"Taking a walk. Can't I be here too? It is a free country after all. Hello Kagome." Kaname said then he noticed Kagome standing closely to Zero.

He also noticed Zero's arms around Kagome's waist. His eyes narrowed, he didn't like that one bit.

"Get your hands off her, Zero..." Kaname said in a warning tone as he snarled bearing his fangs.

"No. She's mine, I will not hand her to you." Zero growled out angrily.

"Enough, boys. Play nice, I am both of yours." Kagome said trying to stop them from fighting.

"Both of ours? I'm afraid I don't share," Kaname hissed.

"Neither do I." Zero said coldly.

"Well you both are going to have to fucking learn how to share now aren't you?" Kagome snapped as she glared at both of them.

They both nodded, both terrified of Kagome's angry glare. What can they say she was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

'I love Kagome. I really do, I have finally admitted it to myself. Now all there's to do is tell her.' Zero thought as he looked down fondly at Kagome.

'She will be mine. If I have to share her with Zero, I will do so. Just to keep her happy.' Kaname thought also looking at Kagome fondly.

'Zero kissed me! He really kissed me...' Kagome thought to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cross Academy Love Story

Chapter 5: Zero's Problem

It had been getting harder to control his vampire side. Ever since Shizuka had bit him all those years ago. He had been changing faster then he wanted too. He was losing control, something that was never good when it concerned Yuuki. But now he had someone else to protect. That someone was Kagome, his newest love.

He used to love Yuuki, but found she was weak compared to Kagome. She didn't have the compacity it took to fight something powerful. All Yuuki had was her Anubis rod that was her only weapon. Why didn't Kaien train her better? Why didn't he make sure she was more powerful then she was? Nooo... she was as weak as they came. She sometimes cried, and whined, and other times had tantrums when things didn't go her way. Kagome didn't do any of those things.

He suddenly felt Kagome's aura as well as smelled her scent. He sighed in pleasure, her scent was one of the best things about her. Then there was her sapphire blue eyes that shined like gems. He loved looking into her eyes. How he and Kaname decided to share Kagome was astounding. He couldn't get over how shocking it was. For Kagome's happiness he'd do anything. Kaname he was sure wanted the same thing.

Kagome finally came into view, her uniform just made her curves stand out. If he wasn't the person he was he would have been drooling. He Zero didn't and would never drool. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. It had been a very long time, his younger twin brother Ichiru was still missing.

"Kagome..." Zero said softly his eyes brightened happily at the sight of her.

"Zero, what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head.

"I came to find you after your little spat with Yuuki. But..." Zero said and before he could finish his vampire side tried to take over again.

Groaning as he tried to control himself, somewhere on the campus someone was bleeding. His vampire instinct was telling him to go after it. But he didn't want to attack an innocent person.

"Zero! What is wrong?" Kagome asked, concern clearly in her voice.

She kneeled beside him, when his vampire side tried to take over he kneeled to the ground. He looked at Kagome, and smiled faintly. She was just so beautiful.

"I'm f-" he was cut off by Kagome when she glared at him.

"Do not say you are fine, Zero. You are most definitely not fine. Spill," Kagome said in a demanding tone.

"My vampire side is fighting for control. I can't control it," Zero said as he grunted when that urge came again to find who was bleeding.

Kagome sighed, so that was his problem? She pulled out a small black box and handed it to him.

"Here, these pills will help you. They have my purifying energy. By next week you shall be back to normal." Kagome said with a frown set in place.

He frowned slightly, but took the small black box from Kagome's hand. He didn't want to take them, but if that is what Kagome wanted, he would do it. He then noticed that Kagome was closer then she was before. What did she want? Why was she so close? Without warning, Kagome's fangs bit into his neck. He grunted in pain, never having been on the receiving end of a bite in a long time. Hadn't felt this pain in years. When she pulled away she started licking the wound she made.

In the place where her fangs were, a mark appeared. It was in the form of a crescent moon with a star in the middle.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, he was curious why she had bitten him.

Kagome smiled at him, it was the first time he had seen her smile. It was a nice feeling, he felt happy to receive a warming smile from her.

"It is my mark, a sign that you are mine as well as for protection. Should anyone want to harm you, a purifying barrier would surround you and attack the offending enemy." Kagome explained to him what her mark meant.

He nodded, and thus his vampiric problem was solved. He hugged Kagome tightly to him, happy to have her. But Kaname also had her, he'd be damned if someone else other then Kaname took her from them. Oh little did he know how wrong he was.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, will try to make it longer next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cross Academy Love Story

Chapter 6: Rival For Kagome's Affections

It was a new day at Cross Academy, Kagome smiled remembering how just last week she had solved Zero's vampire problem. She was happy that she had him, as well as she had Kaname. If she was still with Inuyasha he would have insulted her with all the names out of the book he could find. He would of thought of her as a whore. No matter how it looked to everyone else, Kagome was no whore. Hell that was what Kikyo was.

Kikyo brought dumb to a whole new level. Did she think no one would notice? Every time she came around, her scent was revolting, it smelled of graveyard soil and bones along with the scent of other men. How did Inuyasha not smell it astounded her. She didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to ruin Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo, Kagome wanted him to find out for himself.

However, those memories were long gone. She had two new loves. Zero and Kaname were the sweetest guys she had ever met. Sometimes she wondered where they have been all her life. However, little did Kagome know, that things were going to get more complicated. She left her dorm room like she did every morning to go to school. Though she was in the night class, she had her classes in the day like the humans did.

When she got to class, the room was full of humans, Zero was the only one that shared the class with her. She was happy about that, but saddened that she wouldn't get to see Kaname at night time because he had classes. The teacher came in like he always did, saying good morning to the class. Same old routine, like always. Then he started to announce some new students.

"Class we've got some new students, please make them feel welcome. Inuyasha Taisho, Sango Taijiya, Miroku Hoshi, Naraku Taka, Sesshomaru Taisho, Koga Ookami, Ayame Wolfe, Rin Haijima, Kagura Kaze, Kana Kaze, Kikyo Tama, Hakudoshi Midou and lastly Bankotsu Saitou." The teacher said as he called their names.

Kagome stiffened, sitting as still as stone. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Did the teacher just say what she thought he had said? Didn't she leave those names behind the moment she had left the Feudal Era? Why were they back? Why was Kikyo alive again? All these questions filled Kagome's head. The feeling like her chest was tightening, her eyes were stinging with tears. She didn't want to relive the heartbreak of Inuyasha with Kikyo. She didn't want to sit by and watch them both. Even if she had two new loves. She couldn't take it.

Zero looked at Kagome with concern in his cold lavender eyes. He had noticed her stiffen at the sight of the new students. Did she know them? From the looks of the slight tears in her eyes, just the mention of these people hurt her. He frowned. He didn't want Kagome to feel pain or even to see her cry.

Kagome remembered the final battle, she remembered giving the final blow and killing the vile hanyou Naraku. But the moment he walked into the room, she immediently knew he was differnet. Sure his eyes were the same crimson red they were back in the Feudal era, sure they were the same cold crimson eyes as she remembered them; but there was no evil in them what so ever.

Sesshomaru, looked like he hadn't changed at all. His eyes were still the same frozen honey gold eyes. His face was still the same stoic and emotionless. He still had that annoying frown that was always set in place. He still walked in that annoyingly graceful stride, he still had those magenta stripes on his high cheek bones under his eyes, the same blue purple crescent moon. But there was no boa. There was no Jaken at his beck and call. There was deffinitely no little girl but a teenage girl who looked to be in high school. Rin, yes she remembered her. There was no Ah Un, the dragon that was usually seen travelling with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha still looked the same, his beautiful silver hair. His beautiful gold eyes a couple shades lighter then Sesshomaru's. He still had those cute fluffy doggy ears atop his head. He still wore the color red, though he no longer wore that red kimono, but she could sense that there was a spell hiding his Tetsusaiga that hung on his waist. He was dressed in a black uniform much like everyone else, though her's was white because she was a night class student. Kagome had felt out of place in her white uniform, while others wore black. Sesshomaru wore a white uniform, much like herself, Koga also wore a white uniform, as did Naraku, Kagura, Kana, and Hakudoshi, Rin wore a black uniform. The one person Kagome had noticed that wasn't with them was Shippo. Where was her baby boy?

Kagome felt a little better knowing that she wasn't the only one in the class room with a white uniform. Kagome was irritated that she and Kikyo shared the same classroom. She had hoped that the bitch would just die. Why did she have to come back? Kagome sighed, this was not a good day.

When they all noticed her, Sango looked like she was ready to cry. Inuyasha had a look of shock and happiness in his eyes. Sesshomaru had raised a eyebrow though he was shocked to see her there, he just didn't show it. Koga looked happy to see her, though all Kagome did was groan with irritation. She had hoped that he didn't notice her. That was a wish she wouldn't get. Rin's eyes widened, then shined with happiness to see her. Miroku smiled happily seeing her again. Kagura, Kana, Hakudoshi and Naraku all looked at her with recognition and nodded at her.

"We have one more student to announce. Shippo Ryoichi." The teacher said, at those words, a teenage boy with orange red hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, a orange red tail walked into the class. Kagome grinned, there was her baby boy. Though he had grown up from the small child she once knew. He was taller then her now, which kind of saddened her at how much of his childhood she had missed. When he noticed her, he smiled happily.

Zero once again looked at Kagome, to see a happy smile on her face when she saw the last new student walk into the class. He frowned, just who was this boy? He had yet to make Kagome smile at him like that. Who was he to get his Kagome's attention? He wouldn't allow this to continue. He would let this boy know just who he was messing with. Kagome was his, as well as she was Kaname's.

Glaring at the boy, he sneered at him. The boy finally noticing his glare being shot at him, he smirked. Just who did this boy think he was? The boy walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear. He couldn't tell what was said, but it brought shock and surprise to Kagome's face. Kagome turned to look at him, he still had a glare on his face which was still directed at the boy.

Kagome chuckled, her eyes glittering with amusement. He raised a eyebrow silently asking her what was so funny.

"Oh Zero, I would like you to meet my adopted son. Shippo, this is Zero, my boyfriend." Kagome said as she introduced them.

Shippo looked at Zero, his eyes soon turned into a glare. He walked up to Zero, leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"If you hurt my mother, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Shippo said in a warning tone before he went and took his seat beside Rin.

He was surprised, but that would be an understatement. Kagome had a son, and he was protective of her. Like hell, he'll hurt Kagome. He loved her, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her he'd rather die first then hurt her.

Zero was relieved, to find out that the boy was her son and not a suiter for Kagome's affections. He had nothing to worry about. Little did he know, how wrong he was.

The next day, Koga was the one to approach Kagome.

"So how's my woman?" Koga said as he grabbed Kagome's hands in his.

He didn't see the glare being short at him, or the dangerous aura behind him. But Kagome did, she looked at Zero from the corner of her eye to see him ready to attack. Koga was a dear friend, and she didn't want him to get hurt because of how hard headed and stupid Koga was.

Why didn't he just get it through his thick skull that, she didn't love him that way? Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked at him with a glare. She pulled her hands from Koga's hands and slapped them away. Zero looked rather pleased by Kagome's reaction that he calmed down only slightly. Koga frowned when Kagome pulled her hands away from him.

"I am not your woman Koga. I will never be your woman, I don't love you. So do yourself a favor and stop calling me your woman. Understand?" Kagome said her voice was fierce and deadly, still keeping a dark glare set in place and scowled.

"But Kagome... you've known for years how much I wanted you. How can you reject me like this?" Koga said his tone was sad, his eyes showed an almost defeated look.

Kagome almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She had, had it with him calling her his woman. She was and never has been his woman. She needed to tell him just that. She had to get it through his head that she would never be his woman.

"Yes I knew. But it was against my will that you claimed me. I do not belong to you, Koga. And I never will, so leave me alone." Kagome snapped.

If possible the saddness in Koga's eyes deepened. Kagome didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings but she was sick of him saying the same "My Woman" comment every time they met up. She had allowed it back in the Feudal Era because she knew that Inuyasha didn't feel the same as she did for him. She had a feeling that Inuyasha knew how much she loved him, but he took it for granted. She would never again allow herself to get close to him again. She would never allow herself to get heartbroken again.

Suddenly the saddness from Koga's eyes vanished only to turn into a glare full of rage. He looked at Zero, and growled. Kagome knew just what Koga was thinking, and hell no she wasn't going to allow Koga to harm Zero, not if she had something to say about it. Kagome growled as well, which had snapped Koga out of his glare to look at her in surprise. Kagome had never growled at him before, hell he had never heard her growl. That was when he noticed the change in her scent. That scent was not there when he knew her. When he knew her, she was a human. But the scent coming from her was deffinitely a demon scent. Was there something that Kagome forgot to mention?

Kagome knew that he noticed her scent. So what if she had changed from human to demon. This was the new her, there was no going back.

"K-Kagome... what happened to you?" Koga asked shocked as he took another sniff at her scent.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm a demon moron. Nothing has happened to me." Kagome said, irritation clearly heard in her voice.

"You weren't a human last time I saw you, when did this happen?" Koga said as he raised a eyebrow.

"About the same time I came back to my era. Speaking of which, why are you all in my era?" Kagome said tapping her foot as she waited for Koga to answer her.  



	7. AN

Cross Academy Love Story

A/N: I am sorry for all those readers who read this, that want an update. There won't be any updates for a while. I am sorry, I have just moved to Nanaimo with my family and we haven't moved into our house yet. So hopefully I will update soon... but for now I will leave you all in supsense.

Sincerely,  
SapphireKageKyuura 


	8. Chapter 8

Cross Academy Love Story

A/N: Hello readers sorry for the long wait for this update. Well here it is, what you've all been waiting for. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.

Chapter 7

When Kagome had asked her question of why Koga was in her era, he gulped. Kagome could see it on his face, when rage had finally vanished and surprise and nervousness settled in.

'He's nervous why?' Kagome thought to herself as she raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru.

"W-well um… you see… the reason I'm in your era is because… well… Inuyasha brought us here."

Kagome's eyes widened, 'Inuyasha what?...' was what rang through her head.

Oh he was going to get it. She had specifically told Inuyasha she'd be gone for a few months dealing with school. With Naraku no longer around, there was nothing that was a challenge that she could fight against. So she quickly became bored.

"What purpose did Inuyasha have to bringing you here? You do know humans will hunt you down when they figure your existence do you not?" Kagome stated in a stern tone as if she was scolding a child.

"That's the thing, you see we have concealment charms. Humans won't find out, they are so good, they even hide our demon aura's. They won't sense or learn of our existence." Koga explained.

Kagome sighed, everything was happening at once. She wondered if she would have to do everything herself.

Zero silently watched from the sidelines, as Koga and her talked. Though even with his diluted vampire blood coursing through his veins, he could still hear what they were talking about. Sometimes it was a curse and a blessing to have these vampiric abilities.

He had smelled Kagome's scent change into a demon, she was no longer human. Did it bother him that he didn't have to protect her from danger? Maybe just a little, but it relieved him that she could defend herself. Yuki who he at one time loved, sure she could defend herself, but she became Kaname's lover.

It unnerved him for some reason, and that reason was that Kaname the one he believed didn't have any siblings, had a sister. And that sister was Yuki. He wondered if Kaname realised that incest was wrong.

Yuki came into her vampire blood a little while ago. He hated vampires, and therefore hated Yuki. But he came around, and was on friendly terms with her. That didn't mean he had to like her.

When he met Kagome, you could say it was like love at first sight. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. At the time he believed her to be human, now he sees that she's not.

Her concealment had come off, revealing herself when she growled at Koga. She had crimson streaks through her black blue hair. Pointed elven ears, two pale blue stripes curved along her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. She had a black crimson tipped tail attached to her backside, sharp deadly claws and dainty sharp fangs. In the middle of her forehead was a pale blue crescent moon with a dark blue teardrop.

"The reason was that there were a increase in vampires lately. And Sesshomaru was worried that you'd need a little help killing them." Koga stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kagome sighed, "I do not need help. But if you all want to fight vampires, be my guest."

With a flick of her wrist, her concealment was back in place changing back into human self. Even as a human she was beautiful.

Not looking back she walked away, Zero followed after her, not wanting to be away from her. Her scent was enough to calm him from his thirst for blood. Sure he was a little tense at the closeness of that wolf.

Before they even reached the school, he pinned her to the wall, kissing her passionately. Kagome kissed back their tongues dancing in a tango, he could never get enough of her taste. She tasted so good, like honey.

He pulled away, "How many other males should I be aware of?" he asked kissing along her neck.

Kagome hummed, "I know quite a bit, there's Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Saikotsu, Genkotsu Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Hiten, Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru-" before she could say more he cut her off with a kiss.

Pulling away, "I get it love, I get it! You know a lot of guys… don't make me jealous." Zero mumbled softly.

Kagome giggled, she loved getting this reaction out of him. That just meaned he cared about her, it was rather endearing.

The two of them walked back hand in hand. Kagome then realised she needed to talk to the chairman to have her moved to the night class. She was a demon, and demons were supernatural and highly dangerous creatures. They shouldn't even be mingling with humans, as they don't know about them.

"Hey Zero I need to go talk to the chairman. I'll see you later?" Kagome said looking at him.

He nodded, kissing her one last time before Kagome used her teleportation skill he hated. He hated it because of one thing, it hides her scent and aura from him so he can't find her until she's reached her destination. It scares him sometimes.


End file.
